Golden Foxy
Note: I am the original creator of this Golden Foxy concept. If you have doubts, please look through or contact me on my DeviantArt, Reddit, or Steam Golden Foxy (also known as the original Foxy the Pirate) is an animatronic pirate fox as well as a sideshow at Fredbear's Family Diner (Not to be confused with Fredbear and Friends), alongside Fredbear, SpringBonnie, and Silver Chica Appearance Golden Foxy is an above-medium sized animatronic fox with a primarily yellow suit, with a cream tone as a secondary color. He has yellow eyes, no eyebrows, and a purple hat with crossbones printed on it attop his head. He has a golden hook for his right hand, and bears a brown eye patch that is folded over his right eye, although he is usually seen with it above his eye rather than covering it. Foxy wears brown short pants that stop at the knees, as well as bearing a peg leg on his left leg. He has a five fingered hand, also indicating that he is indeed a springlock suit. Like many other Fredbear's characters, he has one set of upper teeth and one set of lower teeth. It's also notable that, in keeping with the pirate motif, he has several golden teeth replacing his ordinary white ones. Fazbear's Fright Much like Springtrap, Golden Foxy has a springlock victim eventually stuck inside of him. The origins and host of this corpse are currently unknown, but it is believed to be a young employee who wore the suit improperly. After 30 years of rot, Golden Foxy was taken to Fazbear's Fright by Phone Dude, along with two other animatronics. Now being deemed "Foxtrap", he is a massively damaged fox animatronic/springlock suit, as well as one of the only animatronics that can kill you in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Appearance Foxtrap is a heavily damaged fox animatronic/springlock suit of a n olive-like color. A gash out of his stomach reveals what appears to be organs and other bodily remains left behind. Foxtrap's entire body is torn and tattered with gaping holes exposing caging and wires throughout, thus making him appear much more macabre-looking than any of the other animatronics from any previous installments in the series. Despite the massive damage to the body, his hat seems to have very little damage done to it (outside of a small tear near the top) and is very bright in contrast to the rest of the suit. A few finger joints from his hand are missing their suit overlays, and the gold coloration on him has dulled significantly. His endoskeleton foot appear wedge-shaped with each sporting an unknown amount of toes (Though it is safe to assume that it is either the same amount as Springtrap or Springlock Chica's). Both of Foxtrap's eyes are properly set inside his head and appear to be pale gray in color. Oddly enough, the eyes themselves are larger, matching to those from an animatronic than a human, as the corpse contained inside Foxtrap is that of a human with the mummified skull, innards, and blood-veins as their only remains. However, the eyes are also deteriorated and printed with nearly visible blood vessels, causing them to look rather eerily human-like. Each iris is black and grayish-green in color with glowing white pupils. Gallery Golden foxy.png|Original concept for Golden Foxy foxtrapandsilver.png|An image depicting Springlock Chica and Foxtrap Hallucination 1 edited.png|A hhallucination of Golden Foxy GIFMaker.org 0Owhwh.gif Category:Foxy Category:Animatronics Category:Male Animatronics Category:Foxs Category:Springlock Animatronics